


M&M's and MJ

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Bored Tony Stark, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, MJ - Freeform, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Nice Tony Stark, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, References to Depression, Sad Peter, Sneaky Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: Tony's a good guy who does good things.





	M&M's and MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to write something nice, so here it is! 
> 
> I love feedback, so if you don't mind I'd love a few seconds of your time! 
> 
>  
> 
> And if you like this, feel free to check out my other works!  
> (Peter Parker's Poetry, You Deserve it, Prepared with pages, Tony Stark Dislikes Flash ThompsonThompson, Tony Stark Needs a Hero because He's the Devil)

 

 

When I'm having a bad day and Tony not around or May's working, I have several things I can do to cheer myself up, but today I only want two things. 

 Friends... and M&Ms.

 

 

_Today is one of those days._

 

* * *

 

 

 It's been my 'happy food' since I was a child. Ben and I would sit in the park and see how many pieces we could catch in our mouths. But now Ben's gone, Ned's on vacation, Tony is at a meeting somewhere in California and I'm broke. I tried doing things that make me happy like being Spiderman but nothing seems to be working. Nothing is making me happy. 

 

I hang my head, clawing at my arms aimlessly with my nails in boredom and stress. I got a text from Tony halfway through my useless moping. 

 

**Hey kid, how's your day going❓**

 

It was his usual daily dialogue. I sighed, deciding to respond truthfully. 

 

_**It's a bad day. Nobody's around. Nothing to do.** _

 

He responded immediately in return. 

 

**Why not hang out with that MJ chick? She's never busy... Unless you're too chicken 🐔.**

 

 

How dare he mock me! I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. 

 

_**I don't want to bother her. Actually, I'm sorry for bothering you as well. I'll text you later, okay? Happy meetings.**_

__

 

And I cut of my phone, wrapping my arms around my head and shutting my eyes tight, trying to sleep the sadness away. Little did I know what Tony did... 

* * *

 

 

  **MJ! Hey girly, I need a favor.**

 

 

**_What do you want._ **

 

 

**It's Peter. He's having a eh  day, nobody's around to cheer** **him up. I'll pay you when you come up with ideas.**

 

 _**He loves M &M's. I can hang with him or whatever. ** __**Pay me.**_  

 

 

**You got it. While you're there you should tell ol' spider boy how** **You feel, yeah? That would be a shocker.**

 

 

_**I have no idea what you're talking about.** _

 

 

**We both know exactly what I'm talking about. Cashed you $100.** **If you need more you can text me. Keep some bags for yourself,** **Peter's a growing boy 💪**

 

 

**Whatever. Thanks.**

 

* * *

 

 

I awaken to several light thuds on the window. I crack it open warily to see (low and behold) MJ, carrying more bags of M&Ms that I could even count. I gawked. My mouth hung wide open, but not at the candy;surprisingly. 

 

Her hair was a dark brown that shimmered in the July sunlight, her eyes sparked with almost conceived amusement, her lips pulled up in a slight smirk. 

 

"Hey loser, you gonna let me in or not?" I shook my head, bolting down the stairs and unlocking the door in under 10 seconds. There she stood, thin and beautiful, her head leaning to the left slightly. "Took you long enough." She huffed. 

 

"Y-yeah. How- why- why are you here?" She pushed me aside and walked into the house, dropping the dozens of family sized M&M bags with a plop. I followed without being told. 

 

"Got a text from tinhead, said you were in one of your moods, and PayPaled me like a hundred bucks to buy M&Ms. He said I could keep some if I wanted." She shrugged, falling into a sitting position on the sofa, dragging me with her. 

 

"... Plus sad you freaks me out- so here. Stuff your face." She pushes 3 big bags in my lap  and cuts on the TV, resting her feet on the coffee table. 

 

"Uh thanks. How's Tony know I like M&M's...?"

 

"He didn't, I told him. Plus everyone likes those. He just gave me the moolah- what's so surprising? You eat them all the time."

But I don't. Only when I'm sad, which isn't that often. And even then, she'd have to be eyeing me carefully because I eat when no one is watching.

 

I eat half a bag before speaking again, my spirits already slightly lifted.

 

"You've been watching me." I state cooly, my eyebrows raised in suspicion.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Her eyes narrow, and she looks away. "I mean there's nothing else to do. Books get boring."

 

"MJ that's the worst lie I've ever heard."

 

"I get bored."

 

"So I'm not boring-"

 

 

"Peter." 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

She dropped the bag she was holding and leans towards me, her eyes flicking down to my lips. My heart hammers in my chest as she reaches out to grab my face, her mouth inches from mine in under three seconds. "Uh-"

 

"Shut it." Her lips ghosts over mine then, lightly. My mind blanks entirely as my body tenses in surprise. Her other hand tangles itself in my hair. I sigh, satisfied, leaning back into the couch. "M-" I was about to say, but she caught me off guard by upping the pressure, biting my lip. A strange growl escaped her lips and I shivered. I pulled back then, bewildered. 

 "Umm."

 

"You taste like M&M's." MJ said nonchalantly, turning back to the tv, her face once again blank. I blink, not knowing what to do. "M&M's are good." I chuckle, still confused. 

 

 

We spend the rest of the day watching Star Wars and blowing through the candy bags; me keeping my distance from my first kiss. She acted like it never happened, so neither did I. (No matter how much I wanted to.)

 

* * *

 

Around 5 after the 3rd movie I get a text from Tony. 

 

**Hey, she kiss you yet? 😘**

 

My face goes red. MJ leans over, noticing the change in the atmosphere. She glances at my phone and back to my cheeks, a slight grin on her face. She snatches my phone. 

 

_**Yep. Round two.** _

 

I barely have time to process the text because she's leaning into me again, the nails on her left hand scrapping my shirt. I breathlessly gulp in air, my palms resting on her shoulders loosely. 

 

"W- What's all this about?" I ask shakily, staring away from her. 

 

"What do you think?" Realization. 

 

"Tony put you up to this."

 

"No, dipshit, I put me up to this, now shut up."

 

 

And she's kissing me again, harder, deeper. I can't think, I can't breathe. Everything is just her. And for a few blissful moments, I forget about Spiderman and being lonely, Tony and Ned and this boring Summer, because all I feel is MJ and her warmth and how I'm warm and-

 

 "Wait does this mean you like me?"

 

She rolls her eyes, casually grabbing a fistful of M&Ms and dumping them in my hair. I scowl at her, put a smile tugs at the ends of my mouth.

 

 

The phone buzzes. I ignore it becaude his time,

 

 

I _don't even bother to check it._

 

 

 


End file.
